I'd Lie
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: NOT A SONG-FIC... i think... idk but a talent show where Kim sings a song for Jack. Jack likes Kim and Kim likes Jack but the both are too afraid to say they like each other


**Hey I couldn't help but this song is perfect for Kim to sing to Jack **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or I'd Lie by Taylor Swift or Facebook and Twitter \**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Hey my name is Kim Crawford. I can sing, but no one knows, I have a major crush on my best friend Jack Anderson. He, is like capital H-O-T! Like really have you SEEN his abs? Like really, we went to the beach once because we got a break from the dojo because we were great and we had won like 5 matches in row. So we went and Jack stripped and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. He was sexy in his bathing suit! He teased me but I got even with him by stripping too. When I stripped into my bikini, he couldn't stop staring at me. It was funny but on with what I'm going to explain. So there is a talent show in the mall I sighed up. It was my chance to tell Jack I liked him. I wrote an original song, and it was perfect. I practiced everyday and I asked 2 of his family members to help me with the song, it was the way I was going to say that he was the one I liked, no I loved. It was the perfect opportunity, even if I was rejected by him, I would at least get it off my chest because its getting harder to keep my feelings in anymore. I mean we are both 16 hormonal teens. What are you gunna do about it? Oh crap I have to invite him to the talent show to watch me!

**Jack's P.O.V**

WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING HARD! I'm Jack Anderson and I can't help but always think about my sexy best friend Kim Crawford. Geez why does she have to be so sexy! I see the way boys look at her butt when she goes down the hallways in school its horrible. I just wish boys would know Kim Crawford is MINE! She's MY Kimmy. Geez its not like I'm staring at her butt… okay maybe I do but hey im her best friend? Okay why am I questioning myself! In movies they're always best friends then couples! That should work right? *It girl by Jason Derulo starts playing* Oh that's Kim's ringtone! I pull my IPhone out of my pocket and answer.

**No one's P.O.V **

**(Jack Bold, **Kim normal**)**

**Hello Princess Kimmy This is Price Jackie speaking **

Hehe hello Prince Jackie can I come over?

**Well the kingdom will be waiting princess**

Hehe okay stop, just stop this is not working I'm not a princess and you are totally not a prince

**I may not be a prince but you are totally a princess in my world a beautiful one **

Awww thanks Jack you're soo sweet hehe ugh Jack you make me so girly

**And you love me because of that**

Maybe I do maybe I don't you never know I'm about to leave see you in like 2 minutes k

**Alright bye Kimmy **

Bye bye Jackie

**Bye **

**Kim's P.O.V **

I told my mom I was going over to Jack's house and she said to have fun. I made my way over to Jack's house, which was 5 houses down from mine. I rang the doorbell and Jack's older sister opened the door for me.

"Hey Christy" I said

"Hey Kimmers you here for Jack?" asked Christy

"Umm yeah but I need to talk to you and your dad for a favor without you know Jack knowing" I asked

"Yeah sure, come in let me get my dad hold on" Christy said while leading me to the living room.

Soon Christy and Jack's dad come in the living room.

"Hey Todd" I said, because me and Jack's family is on a first name bases

"Hello Kim nice to see you again, you wanted to talk?" asked Todd

"Uh yeah I'm doing the talent show and I need your help with the ending part. We'll I kinda, well I really like your son and I want to tell him while I'm doing the talent show at the mall" I explained turning red

"AHHH I knew it!" screamed Christy

"SHHH" I hissed

"Sorry" Christy said

"Well that great honey, I've always wanted you to be my daughter and a daughter-in-law sounds great!" Todd said

I blushed, "Thanks Todd" and I hugged him

I explained to them what to do and they agreed to do it.

"Thanks, well I'm going to go up to Jack's room" I said

I ran up the stairs to Jack's room

"Keep the door open" Christy yelled while I opened the door

"Shut up Christy" I yelled back

"So Kim you finally arrived?" asked Jack

"Uh yeah so , you know the talent show in the mall?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I entered it and I was wondering if you would come and see me"

"Kim of course I will come!"

"Yay now I need to borrow one of your shirts"

After I said that I went to his closet to look for his favorite green plaid button down shirt.

"Can I take this?" I asked

"Don't you think that's a little to big for you?" Jack asked

"Ehh it'll do" I replied

"Don't like cut it up or anything it's my favorite" Jack said

"I know I won't I promise" I said

That day we hung out and talked about everything. We laid in his bed side by side, his arm around my waist and my head and hands on his chest.

**Day of the talent show Kim's up next**

**No one's P.O.V**

Jack was in the front row waiting for Kim to come out and Christy and Todd was on both sides of the stage waiting for their signal.

"Now Kim Crawford singing her original song I'd Lie" spoke the announcer

There was a huge wave of applause

Kim step on stage. She wore her hair down and curled, she had brown cowboy boots on, with blue denim booty shorts, and Jack's green plaid shirt tied up so it exposed half her stomach. So her outfit was aimed for a sexy cow girl.

Kim started to sing

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

**Kim started to think of the time were Jack broke up with Cathy Davis saying he wasn't going to fall in love ever again, which broke my heart because she loved him **

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_ ** *winks at the crowd***

**Kim pointed at her shirt when she sang his favorite color is green, his birthday is also on the seventeenth. She danced around thinking every time someone asked her if she loved Jack she lie. Also His sister was very beautiful and Jack had his father's amazing deep chocolate brown eyes. **

****_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

**Kim thinks of how Jack never lets anyone see him cry to keep his strong guy imagine. And she continued to dance around and I might say really good. **

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

**Kim knows Jack likes to keep himself that he play guitar. Kim always puts on a little make-up to impress Jack and just prays for him to notice her. She looks down in the crowd to see Jack and smiles.**

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

**She motions for Todd and Christy to come out when she starts to sing "He loves to argue oh and it kills me" and when she sings "His sisters beautiful" she points at Christy then sings "he has his father's eyes" she points at Todd's eyes. **

_And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

**She finishes the song and looks in the crowd to see Jack missing **

"Thank you, I'm Kim Crawford and if you haven't notice that was for my best friend Jac- mmph…" Kim started but was interrupted

She was interrupted by a pair of warm lips. It was Jack's. He ran off from his seat to backstage and ran to Kim on stage and kissed her.

"AWWWWW" was heard throughout the crowd and pictures and videos were taken and being posted on Facebook, and Twitter.

"I love you Kimmy, will you go out with me?" Jack asked into the microphone

The crowd waited for Kim's reaction and response

"Yes Omg Yes Jack" Kim screamed and hugged Jack then kissed him

Another round of "awws" were heard from the crowd again.

**The End! **


End file.
